


A Work of Art

by YaoiL0rd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiL0rd/pseuds/YaoiL0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama still remembers his first time with Hinata. He remembers the way Hinata moved and felt. The way he would moan and cry out Kageyama’s name. All Kageyama could do was stare in amazement. Looking down at Hinata, he told him how he felt by the touch of his lips or the movement of his hips. Still, Hinata didn't seem to understand him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaoiCommanderJS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiCommanderJS/gifts).



> So this this is my first story here. So... enjoy!

Kageyama still remembers his first time with Hinata. He remembers the way Hinata moved and felt. The way he would moan and cry out Kageyama’s name. All Kageyama could do was stare in amazement. He couldn't form any words except, " Hinata ", whispering and groaning his name. Looking down at Hinata, he told him how he felt by the touch of his lips or the movement of his hips. Still, Hinata didn't seem to understand him. Trying to put sentences together through his harsh breathing and lewd moans he would say something like, “ _K-Kageyama...ahh...S-say something-!_ ” . Again, Kageyama only looked at him with lustful eyes. He bent over and whispered “ _...Hinata…_ ” in his ear before leaving awakening pants of breath along his neck.

The next day Hinata ignored him.

 

* * *

He wasn’t quiet. Far from quiet, in fact he was loud. When Kageyama saw him talking with someone else, Hinata noticed his presence and begin to talk louder. Kageyama walked toward him only for Hinata to walk away with his friend. At first, Kageyama didn't think much of it. He would simply smirk at what seemed to be Hinata being shy. However it was not. At practice, Hinata laughed all the same, had the same amount of passion with whatever he did, but he wouldn't look at him. He spoke to him as normal as he always had but their eyes never made contact.

 

* * *

" Oi Hinata! " If he didn't call out he felt Hinata would never speak to him again. Because Hinata was a work of art with precise detail and he served an exact purpose. He was beautiful and bright and meant something to many of those around him. Still, Hinata began to act different and Kageyama felt like they were growing apart. He was... distant, yet the same. If that made any sense Kageyama couldn't figure it out because he was beginning to lose his mind! Simply put, Hinata still smiled all the same but he didn't smile at _him_. He was still loud and bright and happy but Kageyama saw it every once and a while, the slight flicker in his eyes when Kageyama would ask him to come over after school.

Had Kageyama done something wrong? Was he too rough? Was he not good enough? He had never thought about whether the sex was good for Hinata. Given the fact Hinata was a very vocal partner, it almost seemed perfectly clear that he had enjoyed himself. _A lot._ However, since Hinata had been ignoring him after their perfect night, Kageyama began to doubt himself. Insecurities about his body flooded his mind whenever he saw someone that was taller than him, more fit than him or even had a better smile. After all, Hinata always said he needed to smile more. 

Without turning around, Hinata answered, " Y-yeah? ". Now stiff as a board, he didn't even stop walking and continued to stare straight ahead. Kageyama jogged up to him and slowly slid his hand to join Hinata's. Hinata glanced down at their hands then up at Kageyama just before Kageyama broke out into a bright smile. Well... not so much a smile as it was an awkward sneer. 

Hinata immediately looked away and tried to hide the steady blush that was covering his face or the laugh he was stifling at the fact Kageyama was trying. He didn't say anything about their hands and continued walking, leading his bike with one hand while holding Kageyama's with the other. Focusing on the rode he asked, " What is it Kageyama? ". Said boy perked up at the mention of his name before pulling them to a stop. He leaned down and kissed Hinata softly on the lips before nervously murmuring,

" Come over tonight? No one will be home and I, " he squeezed Hinata's hand, " ...You can stay over this weekend. Hinata... please? " pulling Hinata's hand up, he kissed his hand in an almost uncharacteristically display of gentle affection that made Hinata's heart pound and his cheeks warm drastically. With his breath caught in his throat, Hinata nodded slowly before following Kageyama home like the love sick puppy he was. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was it. Sorry it was so short but the second part will be coming out soon!


End file.
